


Cats, Telephone Wires, And One Too Many Strikes

by Fophelia1331



Series: The Wild Equilibrium [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fophelia1331/pseuds/Fophelia1331
Summary: Amy's broken up with Sheldon, and we have to deal with the fallout of that. Undyne realizes that he keeps track of things too well, while Frisk never thought she'd be this upset with someone. Everyone's just praying Sheldon's mom gets here soon enough. If we don't make it, tell the story for us.
Series: The Wild Equilibrium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Cats, Telephone Wires, And One Too Many Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Graphic Disagreement, but you don't have to read it to read this. Enjoy!

It's a normal morning in the apartment building, well, as normal as it can get when Sheldon it's your neighbor. Sans asleep on the couch, Alphys reading manga on the sofa chair, and Undyne making up a pot of coffee. Just a few minutes before, Frisk went down to grab the mail. They haven't heard anything from their neighbors on the floor below, so it was a rare and calm start to their day.  
  
Frisk enters their apartment, dropping the mail on the kitchen island. She still holds a sheet of paper in her hand. "Undyne, what did you do?"

"Huh?" She looks at Frisk, who holds out the sheet.

"You got this from Sheldon." Frisk hands it to her. "It was on the door when I came up."  
  
Undyne only needs to take one look at the note. She glares down on it. "What the hell? I'll... I'll be back soon."

Undyne stalks out, slamming the door.

Sans jerks up as it slams, waking from his sleep. "huh? uh, what was that?"

"Undyne, slamming the door." Frisk pours some coffee into two mugs, leaving one empty one on the counter. She gives one to Alphys, keeping one for herself.

Sans sits up, taking a bottle of ketchup from his pocket.

"Um... Wh-what was on that paper...?" Alphys asks, accepting her own coffee.

Frisk takes a sip before answering. "Apparently, Sheldon doesn't like Undyne's piano playing last night. And he wants like ten bucks because it was a few minutes past ten."

* * *

Leonard is at the counter, staring at Sheldon and the five cats crawling around him. Then there's a pounding on the door. Opening the door, he sees Undyne, though doesn't get so much as a "good morning."

"Tell you're crazy roommate that I'm not gonna pay his stupid fine!" she shouts, shoving a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

For a few seconds, he stares at Undyne, the paper, then Sheldon. "Um..." Leonard takes a few steps back, clearly not wanting to be in the middle of this.

"Failure to pay the fine will result in your second strike!" Sheldon says from the couch.

"Second 'strike'?"

"Yes. Three strikes and your out." Sheldon places his cereal bowl on the table and the cat next to him before turning himself to face Undyne. "You earned your first strike playing that piano late at night and scaring Dr. J. Robert Oppenhiemer, Enrico Fermi, Richard Feynman, Edward Teller, Otto Frisch, and Zazzles."

The expression on Undyne's face clearly spells out confusion as she stares at Sheldon. "Who are..."

"The cats he got when his girlfriend broke up with him," Leonard says, moving back to the kitchen.

"Sheldon had a girlfriend?! How?"

First of all, she wasn't ever my girlfriend. She was a girl, who was my friend, who now isn't my friend," he explains. "And secondly, I'm not buying these cats because of that!"

Sighing, Undyne turns to leave. "Nevermind... I'm still not paying a fine."

"Then you'll have your second strike. You better not get a third one."

"Or what?" She turns back towards him.

Not even looking up, Leonard says, "You'll have to apologize or take his class. Or he'll start an apartment wide war with you like he did with Penny."

"Okay... Nevermind." Undyne leaves the apartment.

"Are you really doing this again?" Leonard asks.

"It would be wrong to not punish her for her wrongdoing."

"What wrongdoing? She was just playing the piano for god sake Sheldon!"

"If you continue on like that, I might have to award you another strike too."

* * *

When Undyne enters the apartment again, she moves straight to the island, wordlessly pouring out some coffee for herself.  
  
"how'd it go?" Sans asks.

"I don't even know. He gave me two 'strikes' and had a lot of cats."

"I've gotta hear about this later, but I have to go," Frisk says, reluctance filling her voice as she grabs her bag. She's already in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. "See you guys later."

* * *

Penny and Frisk are hardly in the car before Frisk is speaking. "Why did Sheldon get a lot of cats?"

"He 'broke up' with his 'girlfriend'. Or his 'friend, that was a girl, but not his girlfriend'."

"Sheldon had a girlfriend? Or… whatever you said. How? Who?"

"Raj and Howard set him up on a dating website, and he got matched with 'Amy Farah Fowler'. She's almost as nuts as him," Penny says.

"Woah." Frisk gazes out the car window, contemplating exactly how that all happened. Sheldon, of all people, to meet someone like him on a dating website? Unbelievable.

"Why'd they 'break up'?" Frisk asks.

"Leonard said that Amy was badmouthing theoretical physics. Then Sheldon broke up with her. And since then, he claims he's fine, and brought like six cats or something."

"Oh, geez."

They sit in silence for a bit.

"Like, six real cats?" Frisk asks.

"Yeah. Leonard's sleeping on my couch because they're everywhere and he's allergic."

"And Amy's a real woman?"

"We think so."

"And that's the real Sheldon? The aliens didn't come back and replace him?"

"We don't think. He's still as batcrap crazy as ever."

"Wow, geez."

* * *

"So Sheldon seriously had a girl?" Frisk asks, following Penny up the stairs.

"Yes... We all questioned it until we met her. Well, see ya around." Penny starts to unlock her door, but it's already unlocked. She opens it and is immediately shushed by Leonard, Howard, and Raj.

"Get in here and close the door!" Howard whispers over.

Penny steps in, giving each of the guys a look saying what the hell? Frisk momentarily hesitates but follows before the door is shut.

"What are you all doing here?" Penny asks.

"We're hiding until his mother comes," Leonard explains. "He got more cats."

"More? Didn't he have like six or something earlier?" Frisk asks, glancing at the door.

"Yeah, he used to have seven. Now he has twenty-five," Howard says.

Raj nods, then whispers something into Howard's ear.

"What? Uh, fine. Penny, you got a drink for him?"

"Yeah, there's a wine bottle in the fridge. Save some for me."

Raj gets up, running over to the fridge to pour a drink.

"When's his mom coming?" Penny asks.

"Tomorrow," Leonard says.

"You guys better not be waiting here that long..."

"So, Sheldon with girl troubles?" Frisk asks with a small smirk. "I've gotta see this."

"It's a sad sight," Leonard warns, but Frisk is already out the door.

"Will she be okay?" Penny asks.

"Eh, it's a bunch of cats," Howard says. "She'll be fine."

"Then why are you all here?"

* * *

The living room of apartment 4A is empty, an odd sight for the brunette. Shrugging it off, Frisk passes into the short hallway before knocking on Sheldon's door. She opens the door.

The pungent smell is the first thing that she picks up. But that doesn't mean the sight of Sheldon sitting on his bed and surrounded by too many cats to count isn't noticeable.

"Ah, that's a… powerful smell," Frisk says, covering her nose.

"You're in my room? Why are you in my room? Get out," Sheldon orders.

"I just wanted to see what's going on. Are you okay? That's… a lot of cats."

"Yes, I am okay," Sheldon says with exasperation. "And a group of cats is called a clowder. Now, get out, and tell your friend that she has to pay her fine by the end of the day."

"Hang on. What's so bad about playing the piano? Undyne has done it before," Frisk says.

"She was playing very loudly and scared the cats. Especially Zazzles." He lifts the tabby cat in his lap, before laying it back down.

"Whatever. But, you know she isn't going to pay your fine. Why are you even trying that? Why do a few dollars matter?"  
  
Sheldon sighs. "Not you too. What has become of this world?"

"Um..." Frisk glances around the room. "Well, can I pet one of your cats?"

"Absolutely not. These cats are my property, and not for you to touch. And get out of my room!"

"Fine, fine. But are you sure you're okay? You know, after the Amy thing?"

"Amy. Why does everyone want to talk about her? I'm fine and the termination of our friendship has caused me no pain. Now get out before I have to give you and your friends your last strike!"

"Okay." Backing away, Frisk closes the door, leaving the apartment in the dust.

* * *

"He's gone off his rocker," Frisk says, entering her apartment.

"Hasn't he a long time ago?" Undyne says.

"Eh, I guess." She drops her bag and takes strides across the room. 

"Uh, kiddo, what's that smell?" Sans asks, looking up to her.

"He has twenty-five cats in his bedroom."

"Twenty-five?" Undyne stares at her. "Earlier today he only had like five!"

"He's got twenty-five now. Leonard and his friends are hiding out in Penny's apartment." Frisk walks toward the bathroom, muttering, "I have to take a shower now. God, it smelled awful..."

* * *

It's the early morning of the next day when there's another pounding on the door. This time instead of Undyne, Leonard's faced with a furious Frisk, who shoves past him.

"Sheldon! Where the hell are our clothes?"

"He's in his room," Leonard says.

Frisk storms over, fling the door open.

"What did you do with our clothes?!" 

"Huh? I don't know. If they were left unattended, unlike they're supposed to be, anyone could have stolen them." Sheldon proceeds to pet the cat on his lap.

"Someone did steal them and I know it was you! Where are they?"

"Hmm, I do recall seeing some--"

"Sheldon! You better not have done what you did to Penny's clothes two years ago!" Leonard shouts over.

"November tenth, 2008. Penny had received her third strike and refused to apologize or take my class, so she was banned. She broke more of my rules, so I had to fight back. Her friend did not pay the required fine, so they all will suffer the consequences."

"Where'd you put them?" Frisk demands. 

"Why don't you check the window in your apartment?" Sheldon asks. "Maybe you'll find something there."

Frisk stalks out, slamming the door.

"His mother can't get here soon enough," she mutters as she leaves apartment 4A.

* * *

Frisk does not utter a single word to them when she comes back to the apartment. She simply walks up to the window, staring out at the city.

"God damnit, Sheldon!" she shouts.

"what's up, kiddo?" Sans asks from the couch.

"He put our clothes on the telephone wires!"

"oh. uh, undyne and alphys also said that the internet password wasn't working. did you change it?"

"No." After a moment, realization creeps on her face. She storms back to the door. "Ah, I'm gonna kill him."

"who?"

"Sheldon, of course." And with that Frisk heads back over to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

* * *

"You seriously hung their clothes on the wires?" Leonard asks. "Didn't they only have two strikes?"

"They were loud last night too. Furthermore, I locked them out of their internet," Sheldon says.

"How'd you even do that? They have their own internet."

"Oh, their password was easy to figure out."

"Well, nevermind that! Isn't this the exact same thing you did to Penny two years ago?"

Sheldon shrugs. "It's worked before."

"I can't believe you!"

The door flings open, revealing Frisk again.

"Damn it, what else did you do?!" she shouts. 

"Like I'd tell you," he says, starting to walk away. "Now, I will return to my room."

Frisk and Leonard meet eyes for a second.

"I can't wait until his mother gets here."

With that, Frisk leaves again.

* * *

Sans doesn't get the chance to say anything to Frisk before she stalks to the couch and sinks her weight into the cushions. When he does, she's staring at the wall, fire igniting her dark eyes.

"uh, what's up, kiddo?" he asks.

"Our stupid, crazy neighbor's mother better get here soon, or else I'm gonna do something I'll regret." She folds her arms, not even looking towards the skeleton sitting next to her. Then she mutters, "And yes, I know he'd have to lose how many IQ points to be stupid."

"well, wanna go somewhere in the meantime?"

This makes Frisk turn to him.

"You, Sans the lazy skeleton, go somewhere? Really? Where?"

"welp, grillby opened a new restaurant, and i know a shortcut--"

"No." Frisk shakes her head but laughs a little. "You're brother would kill me. For the shortcut and Grillby's."

Sans shrugs. "fine. then where do you want to go?"

She takes a moment to think. "The Cheesecake Factory has some pretty good specials right now."

"alright. let's head there then."

They successfully made it down one flight of stairs. But upon reaching the fourth floor, they couldn't help but stop.

Leonard and Sheldon are standing in the doorway, looking ready for work. Except Sheldon has his arms full with several cats. Quite a sight to see.

"No, I'm not taking your whole Manhattan project group of cats with us to work!" Leonard shouts.

"Are you discriminating against me for my clowder? Leonard, I thought we were friends!"

"We can wait five minutes," Frisk says, immediately turning on her heel and walking back up the stairs.

Sans stares at Sheldon for a second before nodding and following Frisk.

* * *

A knock sounds on the door. Well, actually three rounds of knocks.

Knock, knock, knock. "Neighbors." Knock, knock, knock. "Neighbors." Knock, knock, knock. "Neighbors."

A very exasperated Frisk gets up from the couch and flings the door open. "What now?"

Sheldon is holding a laundry basket in his hands and a cat on his shoulder. He glances down the stairs for a moment, before turning his gaze to the four in the apartment living room. "I'd like to say that I apologize for everything I've done."

"Oh, good. Your mother made it here," Frisk mumbles.

"Here are your clothes, I turned your internet back on-- though I recommend you get a better password --and I'd like to offer you Zazzles."

Sheldon hands Frisk the basket, which she places on the ground, then the cat from his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks?" Frisk pets the cat once, before returning a questioning look to Sheldon.

He sighs. "All previous strikes will be removed, and you do not have to pay the fine."

"thank you?" Sans says from the couch, as confused as everyone else.

"Yes, your welcome." Sheldon awkwardly stands there a moment longer. "Well, I'll be going. Take good care of Zazzles."

And he's gone.

Frisk turns to the others. They all just stare at each other for a moment.

"Why'd we choose this apartment?" she finally asks.


End file.
